Vyond City Mall
The Vyond City Mall is a major 4 floor shopping mall in Vyond City. History The fully enclosed mall opened in June 1975 with three anchor stores — Nordstrom, Bamberger's and Wanamaker's — , a food court, and 150+ specialty stores. In 1986, Bamberger's became Boscov's. In 1995, the Wanamaker's store became Hecht's. Hecht's became Strawbridge's in 1997 after its parent company, May Department Stores, acquired the Strawbridge's chain. In 2000, construction began to build a JCPenney store as a fifth anchor, which opened on August 1, 2001. In 2006, the Strawbridge's store closed after Federated Department Stores acquired May Department Stores; the Strawbridge's was replaced by Boscov's. Anchors Mall anchors are:16 * Boscov's - 160,350 sq ft (19,102 m2) (previously Wanamaker's, Hecht's, and Strawbridge's) * J. C. Penney - 143,990 sq ft (13,377 m2) opened August 1, 2001, as the mall's fourth anchor. * Macy's - 205,610 sq ft (14,897 m2) (previously Bamberger's) * Nordstrom - 159,880 sq ft (14,853 m2) (original anchor) Former anchorsedit * Wanamaker's (later Hecht's) in 1995 * Hecht's (later Strawbridge's) in 1997 * Strawbridge's (now Boscov's) was acquired by Federated Department Stores in 2006. * Bamberger's (now Macy's) opened in August 1975. Current Stores/Dining * Angry Birds Mini Golf (March 17, 2013-present) * Rainforest Cafe (January 1995-present), third floor. Shopping and Dining * LEGO Store (2001-present) * Microsoft Store (1999-present) * Red Robin * Disney Store * Build a Bear * Joey's Game Zone. * GameStop * Apple Store (1999-present) * Smyths (2011-present) * Sam Ash Music Store * A1 Record Shop (2005-present) * Wegmans * Keds * Carlo's Bakery * Regal Cinema * CVS Pharmacy * Petsmart * Sleep Number * H&M/H&M Home * Food Court (Second Floor), Opened in 1975 ** Burger King ** Chick Fli A ** Subway ** Auntie Annes ** Dunkin ** Little Caesars ** Nathan's Famous ** Mcdonlad's ** Panda Express ** Taco Bell ** IHOP * Legoland Discovery Centre (2011-present) * Crayola Experience * Nickelodeon Water Park Kingdom (1975-present), Indoor waterpark open year-round. Formerly known as Hanna Barbera Splashtown (1975-August 3, 2004). The only Hanna Barbera theming Hanna Barbera Splashtown that lasted from 1975 until 2004 were Yogi Bear, Wacky Races, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Flinstones, Scooby-Doo, Jetsons, Smurfs, Tom and Jerry, and Jabberjaw. This has many water slides, lazy rivers, and wave pools. * Adidas * Hugo Boss * Sprint * Bahama Breeze * Starbucks (Kiosk), on first floor * AT&T * Bath and Body Works * PINK * T-MOBILE * Version * Eric's Optic Store Former Stores/Dining * KB Toys (1975-2011) *Six Flags Go!Animate City (Now Kings Adventure) Preview Center (September 16, 2000-March 31, 2001), The Preview Center was designed to give guests a sneak peek at all of the themes and attractions for Kings Adventure. In the attraction, guests would walk through various rooms themed to the 9 lands in the new park. The final room stated when Kings Adventure would open. The Preview Center was closed shortly after the opening of Kings Adventure. It was located on the first floor and was replaced by Red Robin in May 2003. *Tower Records (1975-2005)